Current wireless communications devices may provide a variety of interactive communication services over different air interfaces. Interactive communication, which may include two or more parties exchanging information in a conversational manner, may typically be carried over call traffic. Call traffic may broadly comprise control (signaling) packets, voice packets, video packets, and/or data packets (which may include image, text, audio, and/or animation data). The air interfaces may include different cellular protocols such as 2G, 3G, 4G, etc., Wireless Wide Area Networks such as WiMAX, and/or various Wireless Local Area Networks such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, etc. Over these air interfaces, call traffic may be transported utilizing different call modes such as Circuit Switched (CS) or Packet Switched (PS) (e.g., Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP)) call modes. While many mobile terminals today have support for multiple radios, current call control is typically limited in selecting at most one air interface and one call mode (e.g., CS or VoIP) for a given interactive communication.
Traditional CS calls are typically limited to providing voice service, whereas PS calls, such as VoIP, can enhance call experience by leveraging multimedia content. However, establishing a VoIP call can proceed only when both the parties are in VoIP compatible coverage. Additionally, the calling party and the called party can be using various VoIP service providers which may not be associated with the cellular network provider.
With current wireless devices, the user may be burdened with manually selecting the call mode (e.g., CS or VoIP) and further selecting one of various over the top VoIP service providers. Additionally, the user may be further tasked with manually maintaining multiple address books of their contact's destination information for each VoIP service.